kuniokunfandomcom-20200222-history
River City Melee Mach!!
River City Melee Mach!! (ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ！！, Downtown Rantou Koushinkyoku Mach!!, which roughly translates to "Downtown Brawl March Mach!!") is a tournament-style fighting game developed and published by Arc System Works for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC, released on October 10, 2019. The game is an enhanced version of River City Melee: Battle Royal Special. Story The story of the game is the same from River City Melee: Battle Royal Special. The sports competition between rival high schools organized by Tōdō Mamoru, the student council president of Reihō Academy, ended with the victory of Nekketsu High School, led by the notorious troublemaker, Kunio. Just a few days later, mysterious posters for a fighting tournament appeared on the backstreets, and a string of strange attacks began... Sensing a new enemy behind these attacks, Kunio and his gang decide to join the mysterious fighting tournament. Gameplay The game uses the same game modes from the previous game: Single Play, Free Battle, Online Battle and Option. Controls Single Play Single player mode where the player can witness the story of the game's 30 teams. There is a selection of three difficulty levels before selecting a team: Easy, Normal and Hard. In Mach!!, each stage has a fixed number of rounds. The first stage has two rounds and the second has three. The third stage has five rounds. The remaining rounds are done exactly like in the previous game. The opponent in the fourth stage depends on the team being used, and that will also determine the number of rounds for that match. The fight in this stage is always done as a Tag Match regardless of opponent (the player controls one character and selects a teammate controlled by the CPU). The fifth stage is a single round match against a single opponent using a single character. This is the only instance in the game where such a fight is possible. Most characters will face a member of Wu Wonfu in this stage. For the sixth and final stage, the player has to face the remaining members of Wu Wonfu and the Mastermind behind the tournament in a three round Tag Match. If the player wins, they get to watch their team's ending and the game's staff credits. Free Battle Free Battle is now split into four separate modes: Battle Royal, Tag Match, Change Match and Endless Battle. With the exception of Endless Battle, all modes can be played with up to 4 players. In the event that there are not enough players, the CPU will control the remaining characters. Endless Battle is a single player only mode. Battle Royal In this mode, all four teams face each other in the number of designated rounds. The winner of each round is the player who eliminates the other three players, however the winner of the match will be the team who has the highest score. Players must first configure match options in the Rule Settings screen. Number of Matches: Determines the number of rounds (default is 3). Matches can have a minimum of 1 round and a maximum of 9 rounds. Time: The time limit for each round (default is 5). The minimum is one minute and the maximum is 9 minutes. It is possible to set the timer to infinite. Fall Verdict: Players can set the rate of damage that characters take if they happen to fall off the arena. Default is disqualification. Other options are 10, 30 and 100 damage. Handicap Setting: A new setting that gives players the following options after they select their teams: None, Baby, Kid and Pro. Can be set ON or OFF. Item Settings: This new setting gives players complete control of how items are featured in matches. They can set the number of items that appears from a maximum of 6, a minimum of 1, or none at all. The next option lists every item type, pressing the Kick Button allows players to disable or enable a specific item type, while pressing the Jump Button allows them to enable or disable all item types. Stage Select: Selects the arena the match takes place in. If Random, the arena will randomly change with each round. BGM Select: Players can switch the background music for each match. If Random, the music will be different for each round. After players confirm their settings, they get to select their teams at the Team Select Screen. If the Handicap Setting is enabled, they can select one of the four options. For CPU teams, the player must select their difficulty level, the same ones used in Single Play (Easy, Normal and Hard). There is also a Training difficulty. The CPU will remain idle if this difficulty is selected, allowing players to practice their combos. After a match is complete, players are taken to the awards ceremony to show the winning team and the score of all teams, then they are returned to the Rule Settings screen. Tag Match In this mode, two teams join forces against two opposing teams. Similarly to Single Play, the game has no friendly fire, though it is possible to accidentally hurt a teammate with throws. Unlike Single Play, the CPU will select their characters, just like in River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~. Tag Match offers the same options from Battle Royal at the Rule Settings screen. After selecting their teams, setting their handicaps and the difficulty of CPU teams, players must select in which group they want their teams for the tag match, Team A or Team B. A round in tag match is won when both characters from Team A or B are eliminated, but the winning team is determined by which team has the highest score. Change Match In this new game mode, players fight a Battle Royal with the option to switch characters once they are defeated. When a character is eliminated, a Surprise Box will appear in the arena. Throwing the box will reveal an item with a ten second timer. Once the timer runs out, the item will be activated. An angel will turn into a Vitamin Drink, while grenades will simply explode and damage players. Players can also acquire a three point multiplier bonus. Another feature of this mode is that all captains have their Rage Meter permanently maxed out. The Rule Settings screen has the same options as Battle Royal and Tag Match. Before selecting teams, players need to decide how many characters they can use for each round, a minimum of 2 and a maximum of 6. The last character standing will win the match, should they eliminate all of their opponents. However, the team with the highest score will be declared the winner in the awards ceremony. Endless Battle A single player mode in which the player fights until they run out of Stamina, attempting to establish a winning record. The player selects a team and one character, then they are immediately taken to a match. Matches can range for Battle Royal matches, Tag Matches in which the player is given a random CPU ally, and matches in which the number of healing items increase. If the player loses all of their stamina, the game is declared over immediately, regardless of surviving opponents or if the CPU ally still has Stamina left. At the award ceremony, the player will be ranked by score and the number of wins, with score taking priority. Online Battle Online Battle is identical to the previous game. Players can only play Battle Royal or Tag Match. The game has the option for handicap settings and item customization, but does not allow the player to select the new arenas in the game (only the arenas that were available in the original can be selected). Option The game has the same options from the original but makes an omission: the Special Moves Guide is not available in this version of the game. Save Management allows players to manually save their game, while Display Settings is used to change the game's resolution and switch from windowed or fullscreen mode. Various Settings The options are the same from Battle Royal Special, the volume of the music and sound effects can adjusted using preset numerical values, while the speed of text at the bottom of the screen can be set to Slow, Normal, Fast and Immediately. The game's controls can be mapped, and the language can be changed. Team Formation A new game mode available from the start, it allows players to create 5 custom teams. The player has access to the entire default roster, but by meeting certain requirements they can unlock additional characters and teams. All custom teams must have six members. Players can also name their teams. Once a team is created, players can see a detailed list with the members of their team. Created teams cannot be deleted, the player needs to edit the members and rename a created team. Teams created by the player and the edit characters cannot be used in Single Play. Music Guide All tracks that were previously featured in ~All Stars Special~ and Battle Royal Special are available here. New tracks have been included in the game to complement the new stages and teams. In the PC version of Battle Royal Special, the music used during Single Play would be the default Battle Royal music until reaching Wu Wonfu, while the arena would always be the default one. The player could change this by entering Free Battle and switching the music and stage to Random. In Melee Mach!!, music is fixed to arenas and specific matches in Single Play (most of the time, the arena selected is random) though the player can still choose Random settings in Free Play to change the music and stages that are used. The list below includes only the new tracks in the game, in the order that they appear in the localized versions of the game: Items Stages The game has the stages from the previous game along with four new stages: Scoring Just like the previous game, being the last one standing is not enough to guarantee that players will win the competition. The game keeps track of the player's score, and the team with the highest score will win. The scoring system has been adjusted: * 1st Place: 200 Points * 2nd Place: 100 Points * 1st Place: 50 Points * 1st Place: 10 Points In each round, actions taken by the player will also increase or decrease their points. Attacking an opponent can earn the player from 3 to 6 points, which depends on how powerful their attacks are. Players are only given points for the first attack in a combo that hits a downed opponent, or one who is being juggled. Players are awarded 5 points if they knock out an opponent and they have no Stamina left. Defeating an opponent that another character was already fighting against (stealing their last hit) will grant an additional 3 points to the character. Players are deducted 50 points if they fall off the arena. Characters All teams from the previous game return and are playable from the start. The boss team introduced in the previous game, Wu Wonfu, returns as well. Munakata and Matsudo (wearing his school uniform) are also in the game, but this version of Matsudo is not playable in this version. The game introduces five new teams: * Legend: Led by Himeyama, has characters from Nekketsu Kakutō Densetsu. * Kirisame Commercial High School: Led by Kazaoka, this school was first introduced in Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun. The school re-appeared in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX, though Kazaoka was absent from the game (Kazaoka is fought as a boss in Parody Ban). * Hinoshima High School: A team of completely new characters led by Aijima. The team sees themselves as the rivals of Kunio and the Nekketsu High School team. They look fragile, but appear to draw strength from some unknown power. * ALL US: Led by William from Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu, in this game he is a palette swap of Heilman. * World Soccer: Has characters from Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League, led by Raffaele. Some characters in each team appear to start with a weapon already equipped, just like the members of Team Misuzu. When players fulfill certain conditions, they will unlock additional teams and characters for Team Formation. One of these teams is Wu Wonfu. The other team is the Yumemi Team from Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Dokodemo Daiundōkai. The Yumemi Team and the Boss Team are not playable in Single Play. Teams The story and opponents the original teams remain unchanged in Single Play. In Stage 3 of Single Play, a track is selected to play depending on the team being used. Captains are shown in bold. Nekketsu High School Team Kunio's one-man team. Morimoto is equipped with a Magic Wand, while Ichijō has a bokken. * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Nekketsu March Hanazono High School Team Washio is equipped with a baseball and Shimizu with a bokken. * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Nekketsu! Boogie Woogie Reihō Academy Team Hayasaka is the only character in this team equipped with a weapon (a bokken). * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Double Dragon Brothers' Theme School Union Team Both Godai and Hayami are equippied with bokken. * Single Play Stage 3 Track: The Theme of the Big Bosses Reihō Shitennō Team In this team, Kobayashi starts equipped with a brass knuckle, Kinoshita with a chain, and Taira with a Nekketsu Bokken. This is a reference to Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari, were they had these weapons equipped. * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Reihō Academy Reihō Former Student Council Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: The Theme of the Middle Bosses Reihō Sports Club Team Reika, Kunitachi and Kawada begin matches with a bokken, while Gotō starts with a bat. * Single Play Stage 3 Track: In Reihō Academy Meian High School Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Meian High School Akiba College Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Akiba College Senridai High School Team Ogura starts equipped with a bokken. * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Downtown Nekketsu Story 2015 Hattori Academy Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Versus Horihori and Hattori Kagemura Academy Team Kamijō and Yamamoto start matches with a brass knuckle and bokken, respectively (just like in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari). Kondo is also equipped with a bokken. * Single Play Stage 3 Track: The Theme of the Middle Bosses Osorezan Commercial High School Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Ultra Nekketsu Super Shoot! Yurigaoka Girls High School Team Atsuko is equipped with a lovely wand. * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Shopping Song Shiguma High School Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Yokohama Funky! World Selection Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Oklahoma Japan Selection Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Tobioka CC Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Akiba College Jidaigeki Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Suruga Nekketsu Dodgeball Club Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Club Activities Theme Nekketsu Magical Story * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Melancholy of Eternity Cheering Girls Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Shopping Song Team Misuzu * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Theme of Misuzu Kanto Lion Union Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: The Theme of Lion Union Outlaw Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Theme of Sabu Legend Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: A Battle in the Riverbed Kirisame Commercial High School Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Kirisame Commercial High School Hinoshima High School Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: All American Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Versus the US Team World Soccer Team * Single Play Stage 3 Track: Nekketsu Cyclone Yumemi Team To unlock this team for Free Play, Online Battle and Team Formation, Single Play must be completed at least once in any difficulty. Boss Team To unlock this team for Free Play, Online Battle and Team Formation, players need to attain 5 straight wins in Endless Battle. Team Edit Characters Codes & Secrets Unlocking Characters for Team Edit Single Play can be cleared on any difficulty to unlock characters. Gallery File:「ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ」ティザーPV File:「RIVER CITY MELEE MACH!!」Teaser PV File:「RIVER CITY MELEE MACH!!」system PV File:「ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ」新チーム紹介『レジェンドチーム』 File:「ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ」新チーム紹介②『霧雨実業高校チーム』 File:「ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ」新チーム紹介③『緋之島高校チーム』 File:「ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ」新チーム紹介④『オールアメリカチーム』 File:River City Melee Mach!! - Launch Trailer Trivia * The game's Japanese instruction manual includes character introductions for the Hinoshima, Kirisame and Wu Wonfu teams. This information was not translated for the English manual. External links * Official site * Web manual * PlayStation Store page * Switch page * Steam page * Arc System Works announcement * River City Melee Mach!! launches October 10 in Japan * River City Melee Mach!! throwing down on PS4, PC and Nintendo Switch in October * Downtown Rantou Koushinkyoku Mach!! announced for PS4, Switch, and PC References Category:Downtown Nekketsu Category:Sports Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Arc System Works